This application seeks partial support for the 2015 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Tuberculosis (TB) Drug Discovery & Development to be held at the Melia Golf Vichy Catalan Business and Convention Center in Girona, Spain from July 11th-17th. This biennial event is the most important global conference bringing together researchers from both academia and industry to focus on this problem. Treatment of TB remains a continuing challenge particularly with the increasing problem of drug resistance. New treatments could dramatically improve the results of therapy of both drug-sensitive and drug- resistant disease and compounds with new modes-of-action are being actively sought for this reason. Tuberculosis Drug Discovery & Development is an extremely vigorous area of research and is increasingly attracting investigators with diverse backgrounds, including microbiology, chemistry, pharmacology, medicine and clinical research. The 2015 GRC and GRS on Tuberculosis Drug Discovery & Development will provide an opportunity for new investigators to understand the challenges in the field and for experienced researchers to discuss the latest findings at a particularly critical juncture.